1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source system, and particularly, to a sound-activated light source system.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are increasingly used in various illuminating apparatuses, for example, indoor, outdoor and corridor illuminations, due to extraordinary properties such as a high illumination efficiency and a low energy consumption.
Generally, illumination devices employing LEDs are manually controlled (turn on/off) by switches. However, the LEDs may gradually deteriorate by repeatedly use of switches, to turn on or off the LEDs.
Therefore, a new sound-activated light source system is desired to overcome the above mentioned problems.